


Here's To Us

by OKami_hu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Male Lactation, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: Reconciliation took a while, but it happened eventually; and a taste from the past seals the peace between the brothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr Shimadacest week day 1: Reconciliation/Forgiveness

Reconciliation was a slow process but eventually, Genji’s efforts bore fruit. Hanzo’s resentment and guilt dissipated and he was once again able to smile at his brother. 

Genji was overjoyed. He had missed Hanzo during the lone years and albeit the archer didn’t say it out loud, it was apparent that he missed his brother as well. Now that they could joke and laugh together again, the youthful flames were rekindled. Hanzo and Genji engaged in a slow courting dance; teasing instead of falling into each other’s arms right away. After all, they both changed a lot during the past years. 

They took up on climbing to the top of the base and watch the sun set or rise above the Catalan Bay. Those moments were of pure tranquility, Genji leaning against Hanzo or curling up in the archer’s lap like a child. 

“Sometimes I’m afraid that I’ll wake up and all this will turn out to be a dream, “ the cyborg confessed once. They were occupying their favorite spot; Genji’s armor seemed to glow, bathed in the rays of the setting sun. 

“It’s no dream,” Hanzo assured him. “I’m not going to leave.”

With a contented sigh, Genji leaned his head on Hanzo’s shoulder. “I’m so happy here, with you. I missed you so much. All of you.” His hand dove into the archer’s hair. 

“I missed touching you. I missed your scent.” He took a deep breath. “And I also missed your taste,” he finally whispered into Hanzo's ear, sending shivers down the archer’s spine. “Do you remember how many times I tasted you, Anija?”

“I could never forget,” Hanzo murmured, his cheeks adorably flushed. “No lover’s mouth could bring me so much joy as yours.”

“My lovers never tasted as good, either,” Genji snickered. His hand slithered under Hanzo’s gi, fingertips circling the hidden nipple. “Especially because no one could give me the same thing as you… something that I craved the most all these years.”

Hanzo had an inkling where this was going, but the game had rules. “And what was that?”

The cyborg curled his arms around his brother’s neck, like a child sweet-talking his parent. “Your milk, Anija. I loved it when you let me suckle, you tasted so sweet… Do you still have milk?”

Hanzo nodded, running a hand over Genji’s frame. Such odd quirks like milking breasts on a male were a fairly common occurrence in the Shimada bloodline. They were even celebrated in the family as the sign of the spirits’ favor. 

“When I thought you were gone,” Hanzo whispered, “my dragons tried to comfort me and I started to give them my milk. However… I don’t think they’d mind if I gave some to my little brother as well.”

Genji made a happy noise and wiggled into a comfortable position, settling into Hanzo’s arms. He discarded his faceplate earlier, so nothing was getting in his way. 

The cyborg pressed his lips against the exposed nipple, kissing it first. Then he licked, swirling his tongue around the hardening nub, grinning with delight when he heard Hanzo moan.

“Don’t play with your food,” the archer warned and Genji laughed out loud, relishing in their shared antics - Hanzo did have a sense of humor, even if it rarely showed. 

Genji obeyed though, latching on properly. His eyes drifted shut and he relaxed as he began to suckle. It usually took a little while until the milk started to flow, but Genji has learned patience.

He couldn't hold back a pleased moan when the first drop hit his tongue. It was warm and sweet, just like he remembered. He felt young again, protected and cherished; and the feeling merely intensified when Hanzo began to caress him.

It was almost an automated reaction; the archer always did this whenever his little brother snuggled up for a taste. The gesture was quite innocent in itself; Hanzo just petted the armored frame, the helmet, the shoulders, the back. Still, it felt so intimate, so sensual. Genji’s insides began to tremble. 

Hanzo wasn’t unaffected, either. The parental instinct in him mixed with lust; the lips around his nipple sent sparks of pleasure along his nerves. 

Then Genji bit down gently, Hanzo let out a throaty moan and everything went gloriously downhill from there. Genji wrenched his brother’s gi aside, off his right side and grabbed his chest almost painfully, squeezing white drops out of it. Genji licked them off with a lustful groan. 

“Do you remember,” he glanced up, “when we were young?”

“Younger,” Hanzo corrected. “I’m still young.”

Genji laughed. “Younger, then! When I was a whore.” The look he gave his brother was absolutely sultry. 

“A beautiful, eager little whore,” Hanzo agreed. “Anyone could have your ass for themselves.”

Genji squeezed his brother’s chest again, catching the milk on his tongue. “Would you like to have my ass, Anija?”

Hanzo licked his lips. “Fuck yes.”

Genji grinned widely and turned around, wiggling his rear invitingly. “I’m all yours, Anija. Take me.”

“Your dirty mouth should be illegal,” Hanzo murmured as he freed his erection from his pants. He licked his thumb and traced it over Genji’s taint, a pang of guilt flashing through him when his finger didn’t encountered the familiar jewels there. But he found something else - a puckered hole that almost sucked his thumb in. To Hanzo’s slight astonishment, the insides were hot, tight and _slick_. It felt perfect as he pushed in for real. 

Not to mention the noises. Genji gasped and moaned, rocking back against the thrusts eagerly. 

“Does it-,” Hanzo breathed between two thrusts, “-does it feel the same?”

“Not the same,” Genji replied, glancing back over his shoulder. “But just as good.”

Hanzo sighed with relief and renewed his efforts. His brother’s voice helped him along; Genji shamelessly whimpered and pleaded, not making a secret of his pleasure. Even without a physical evidence, Hanzo could clearly tell when his brother found his release; and he wasn’t far behind. 

Afterwards, Genji comfortably settled back into Hanzo’s lap and resumed suckling until darkness fell on their hiding place. The air grew chilly but neither of them felt it. The rekindled flame kept them warm.


End file.
